The Best Birthday Present
by chocoluvr
Summary: On his birthday, Neville Longbottom goes to St. Mungo's to visit his parents and receives the best present that he could receive, that could not be bought, though it is more precious than any store bought presents.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

On one morning at the end of July, Neville Longbottom went with his grandmother to visit his parents, in St. Mungos who had lived in the resident's ward there at St. Mungo's at St Mungos since he was one year old.

"Why do we have to visit them today, Gran?" Neville asked his grandmother.

"Because it's good for you to visit your parents on your birthday, since they may want to see you," his grandmother replied.

"Yeah, but they still won't know who I am," Neville replied.

When they got to his parents' room, Neville and his grandmother found his father in the same bed where he normally spent his days, but his mother was gone.

"What happened to Alice?" Augustua asked a healer on the ward.

"Follow me, and I will give you an update on her condition, Mrs. Longbottom" another healer replied.

Then they walked down the hall to his office.

"Do you mind if we talk alone?" he asked.

"Please can I join you, since they are my parents, and I will be responsible for them eventually?" Neville asked his grandmother.

"I don't see why not, since this pertains to you as well," his grandmother replied.

"Well, then you can join us," the healer replied as he let the two of them into his office.

"Well, last night Alice started to go into seizures. it It was too late before we could get to her, so they lasted a good fifteen minutes," the healer told them.

"Well, I thought that she was on some type of potion to prevent this," Augustuas exclaimed.

"She was, but we thought that she didn't need it, so we discontinued it a few years ago. Don't you remember?" the healer replied.

"Does that mean that she is dead?" Augustua asked nervously, scared of the answer.

"No, but something unusual happened when the seizures stopped, s. She started to speak in coherent sentences and recognized her surrondings," the healer replied.

"Does that mean that my mom would know who I am?" Neville asked excitedly, excitement building in his chest.

"Not right away, since she has been in a psychotic state for over sixteen years. She thinks that it is still 1981, but she will know you in time, once she knows how much time has passed," the healer replied.

"Well when can we see her?" Augusta asked.

"Why, you can see her right now, since we want to see if she would recognize the both of you," the healer replied.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her," both Augusta and Neville replied excitedlyAugusta stated excitedly, but Neville seemed to hold back a bit, despite wanting to see his mother..

At that moment, the healer got up and showed the two of them to Alice's new room. When they entered, they saw her just layinglying there looking at a book that was provided by one of the nurses.

"Hello there, mom mum. Oh, and who is this young man that you have with you?" Alice told Augusta when she and Neville entered the room.

"Well, is it okay for me to tell her about her son?" Augusta asked the healer.

"Yes, but she may be a little depressed at first for missing out on her son's life but. However, I don't think that it would hinder her progress," the healer replied.

"Alice, this young man standing here is your son, Neville," Augusta told her daughter-in-law.

"That can't be him, ; my Neville is just a baby," Alice replied.

"Well, actually you've been out for a long time" Augusta told her.

"How long was I out for?" Alice asked.

"For almost sixteen years," Augusta replied.

"Is this true?" Alice asked the healer.

"Yes it is," he replied.

At that news, Alice felt startled and started to cry softly.

"It's okay, mum, you're here with me now; that's all that matters," Neville replied.

"Yes, but I feel bad for not being in your life for the past 16 sixteen years," Alice told her son.

"Yes, but it wasn't your fault that you weren't there," Neville told his mum.

"Yes bBut I feel badly about missing out on your life," Alice told him.

"YesI know, but know we can look forward to the future and to your recovery," Neville told her.

"How old are you now?" Alice asked her son.

"I just turned seventeen today, so I am now of age today," Neville replied.

"Well, I guess that you're all grown up now," Alice told him.

While Alice was talking to her son, Augusta was talking to the healer. "Is this change permanent or temporary?" Augusta asked the healer.

"I don't know, but I hope that it is permanent," the healer replied.

"Well, I guess I better let him enjoy his unexpected birthday present and cancel the appointment with the solicitor," Augusta thought to herself.

She then left leaving Neville to spend time with his mother, while she went up to the fourth floor to visit her son Frank. She was happy that Alice was better, but was disappointed in the fact that Frank did not get betterhad not gotten better, too, then Then she could spend some meaningful time with her son. She then wondered how he would take not having Alice around 24/7 like he had for the past sixteen years. As she sat there with her son, just talking to him as if he could comprehend what she was saying, she let her thoughts wonder to how she would react if he ever did get to the point to where he wouldbe able to speak coherently and be able to acknowledge her prescencepresence. She then wondered if Neville would come down here and visit with his father, her Frank. Meanwhile, in his mother's new room, Neville was having the time of his life telling his mother about his life and learning more about her life since his grandmother only talked about his father at home. Then Eventually, Augusta finished hervisit with her son and then went back upstairs to see her daughter-in-law. When she gotto Alice's room, she saw her grandson and daughter-in-law having their first real conversation. As she saw them there, she saw her grandson receiving the second best birthday present that he could receive-- the first one one would bebeing if both of his parents had recovered.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please read and review. 


End file.
